


Friends

by terrys_chocklit_orange



Series: Friends [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, babygate, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrys_chocklit_orange/pseuds/terrys_chocklit_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis breaks the news to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

“We'll still be friends.”

It's a stupid cliche. Harry knew that even at the time, but they had no choice. He and Louis couldn't just split their stuff and their friends down the middle and avoid each other, like regular exes could. After months of seeing each other day in and day out in the closeness of the studio, in the confines of the tour bus and in the public intimacy of the stage, they managed to develop a casual, matey friendship. They'd skipped that the first time around, when—another unavoidable cliche—it was love at first sight. 

That doesn't explain why now, after so much time, Louis follows Harry into his hotel room one hot night in early July. Before, the reason would have been obvious, and Harry would have been more than eager, panting for it, wound up in the way only a teenager could be. He hasn't felt that way for a very long time. In some ways, this life keeps you young, he often thinks, but in others, it ages you so quickly. Instead of leaping onto Louis the way he would have done in the past, Harry stands, arms awkwardly at his sides, until Louis speaks. 

“Hi,” he says, stupidly, and Harry knows that whatever he's here to say, it's not going to be good. _He's leaving_ , Harry thinks. _And that'll be it._ They've managed without Zayn, but they'll never manage without Louis. 

“Please think about it,” Harry says, at the same time Louis says, “I'm having a baby.” 

“What?” They both reply. Louis looks away and says it again. “I'm going to be a father.”

It feels as if all the air has gone out of the room. Harry opens his mouth, finds he can't speak, and closes it again. Louis looks at him with so much pleading in his eyes that Harry knows he has to say something. “I didn't realize you and Eleanor were...”

“It's not Eleanor.” 

“Oh.” Harry's given it his best shot, and he's not about to stand here guessing like he's on some demented quiz show. He waits, quiet, for what seems like forever until Louis says, “She lives in L.A.” 

It's a conversational foothold, at least. “So you'll be getting a place out there, then?”

Louis nods. “I want to be involved, you know?”

“Right. Yeah, of course.” Harry wouldn't expect anything less of him. 

“You can come stay whenever you like.” 

“I'll babysit, yeah? Give you a break once in a while.” Harry smiles. It doesn't feel as forced as he would have thought. “Congratulations, Lou.” Whatever the circumstances, however it happened, a baby is a good thing. The best. He holds out his arms for a hug. Louis comes into them without hesitating, wrapping his arms around Harry and squeezing more tightly than strictly necessary, or appropriate, for two casual mates. Harry shifts back and Louis kisses him suddenly, his lips soft against Harry's. Harry knows it's stupid, but he can't help himself. He opens his mouth, just a little, and Louis sighs into him. It feels wonderful, and it feels like a kiss good-bye. Again. 

Harry pulls away first. Louis is still looking at him, and Harry has to ask. “Do you ever wonder what might have happened if things had been different?” Harry does, sometimes. He tries to picture himself and Louis as two regular young guys, the kind Zayn claimed to want to be. Students, maybe, with Harry playing Battles of the Bands and Louis playing football. He imagines them meeting now, at this age, and wonders if their relationship would be as intense as the one they had. 

“Yeah,” Louis says, straightening his rumpled T-shirt. There's a sadness to his expression that it still hurts Harry to see. “Maybe we'd have lasted.” 

There's a long pause. Finally, Louis gestures at the door. “I should...”

“Right. Of course. Good night.” 

He leaves. Harry bolts the door behind him and goes to get ready for bed, to get as much sleep as he can before the start of a new day.


End file.
